List of Bloons Tower Defense 6 Ideas
This page is for any ideas for the upcoming Bloons TD game. You are free to add anything. Please note that these are all simply ideas, don't expect them all (or any) to be in the final game. Please don't describe difficulties as "making stuff cost 1000% of the stuff in normal mode" and "this difficulty has 800 levels" or something like that. Also don't post overpowered towers like "this tower will destroy all bloons at once". Tower ideas and requested changes monkey elemental an elemental monkey which will cast spells of one of these elements: earth, fire, water, and wind, which will constantly switch. each element does something different. upgrade 1: advanced orbs: makes elemental orbs have an effect, which fire burns them, wind blows them back, water will make bloons stop for a few moments, and earth will slow them. upgrade 2: natural cause: makes elementals have an area of effect, which instead of a fire orb, there will be a blaze of fire, water will be a rainstorm, wind is a gust of wind, and ground is a minor earthquake which will last for a while. upgrade 3: bigger disaster: makes elements affect a larger area and will have a longer duration, which for example, wind turns into tornadoes, ground turns into plate shifting, water turns into a thunder storm, and fire turns into an lava explosion upgrade 4: earth armageddon: makes elements affect the WHOLE screen every 10 seconds, and if that happens the effect will last forever, firing some lower level attacks while waiting. fire will lower the sun ITSELF, water will summon a huge tsunami, earth will be a meteor shower, and wind will be a hurricane. Revenge Monkey this monkey is the only monkey which damage, layer, and peirce depends on the amount of lives left. if you have full lives, then this monkey will have NO effect at ALL. but if you have low lives, then this tower will have the same effect as a sun god, which this monkey is very useful if you are losing. This is the only tower WITHOUT upgrades and is not a road item. psychic monkey uses psychic powers to pop bloons. at first it pops one bloon each time. this unit is flexible and will continue to use their old spells. upgrade 1: can concentrate better popping bloons in an area upgrade 2: gains the ability to send bloons back in an area, even works on MOABs but only one at a time. doesn't work on BFBs. upgrade 3: improves concentration and affects ALL bloons in range! now can send back 3 MOABs or 1 BFBs upgrade 4: when sending back bloons gains the ability to pop ceramics completely or damage MOABs and BFBs by half. monkey tycoon gives you 2 money for each bloon popped! you can only have one of these each game upgrade 1: gives you 3 money for each bloon popped upgrade 2: gives you 4 money for each bloon popped upgrade 3: gives you 5 money for each bloon popped upgrade 4: gives 10 money for each bloon popped and an extra life every 1000 bloons popped! machine monkey same as dart monkey but fires much faster (2x faster) but due to the recoil of the machine dart gun like all machine guns, it has some inaccuracy upgrade 1: better aim: has better aim and learns to handle the recoil upgrade 2: better eyesight: can shoot further upgrade 3: gattling monkey: shoots at 4x the speed of dart monkeys! upgrade 4: plasma gun: shoots plasma that pop more bloons and shoots faster! (5x the rate of dart monkeys) flamethrower a flamethrower fires fire at short range. it has no reload but after shooting for 5 seconds it will have to recharge for 3 seconds. upgrade 1: longer flamethrower: increases range upgrade 2: effeciency calibration: makes it able to shoot 10 seconds and recharge 2 seconds upgrade 3: larger fire: makes the fire larger popping 2 layers and affecting more bloons upgrade 4: hell fire: able to hit up to 30 bloons and pops the entire bloon! ninja kiwi tower a NINJA KIWI tower. at first, it pecks at bloons. it is flexible and will continue to throw road spikes no matter how much you upgrade it. upgrade 1: foot traps: throws road spikes on the road upgrade 2: shurikens: throws shurikens that act as boomerangs that pop 15 bloons. upgrade 3: sword: throws a sword that can pop 30 bloons at once upgrade 4: plasma shooter: shoots plasma at the same rate as sun god and can peirce snow monkey snow monkeys throw snowballs which slows down bloons, also dealing splash damage. they are an alternative to ice towers but ice towers freeze EVERYTHING in range while snow monkey has much longer range so be careful about your choices. upgrade 1: faster throwing: faster fire rate upgrade 2: bigger snowballs: larger splash area upgrade 3: ice ball: shrows ice balls instead that freeze bloons and spreads shards of ice everywhere being able to damage bloons upgrade 4: blizzard: summons a blizzard that damages all bloons on the screen by 1 and also freezing them, except of course white bloons healthy bananas these banana farms produce lives instead of money. upgrades are same as banana farm monkey school towers are better trained to increase damage, fire rate and range. upgrade 1: MOAB power: makes towers deal 3x damage to M.O.A.Bs and B.F.Bs upgrade 2: faster shots: towers are trained to fire 1.75x faster upgrade 3: better range: towers have 1.5x range upgrade 4: super towers: towers have 2.25x range, shoot 3.5x faster and do 5x damage to M.O.A.Bs and B.F.Bs(unique) note:can stack with a monkey beacon for even better results charge tower this tower is more powerful the more it is charged, if only charged for 3 seconds, it will fire a few bullets, but if you charge it all the way, it will destroy all bloons on the screen! to do this you need to wait for 3 minutes. Poison Darts These are regular darts, tinted pink. They inflict poison on anything except red bloons. Hypnotic and Attacker Beacons Hypnotic has a spiral that euthanizes a random bloon. Attacker Beacons feature a regular satellite symbol, that flashes in the colors of the rainbow before tattooing the bloon. When it writes "POWIE" It will sparkle and explode. It will have a flame on it. LOL! GUARD Double Machaie gun dart tower Shoots two darts every 1/4 second! upgrade 1: longer range upgrade 2: faster fire rate upgrade 3: shoots a sonic boom which damages all bloons in range of the attack. upgrade 4: shoots a infinite line of lazer which damages all bloons in the beam. sniper tower snipers have infinite range and destroys a bloon completely. has slow reload (lets say dart tower reload is 20 and sniper reload is 100). they only do 1 damage to blimps. upgrades are faster firing which gives it a faster fire rate to 50, powerful shots which make it go through 3 bloons, extreme accuracy which makes it's accuracy so good that they can always hit the weakness of blimps being able to one shot kill blimps also. final upgrade is explosive sniper cannon which makes the sniper tower completely destroy blimps and go through 15 more also! holy crap a must have tower GUARD dart tower Guard dart towers shoot a dart every 4 seconds GUARD Machaie gun dart tower Guard dart towers shoot a dart every half second Flare grenader They throw flaming, salted gum tree seeds. They have longer fuse as lv2, lightning as lv3, PLASMA as lv4, and a substance called ULTIMA which does one damage to all bloons on screen as lv5! They also pop leads and frozen bloons, as well as detecting camoes! And the pointy structure even pops bloons that dont have a location near the target! Seperating the Missile Launcher from the Bomb Tower The missile launcher should be its own tower. Its upgrades are Improved tower (Increased range and faster shooting) Twin missiles, Quad missiles, Homing missiles, and MOAB mauler. monkey grenader one of the camo monkeys which throws grenades that do small splash damage. upgrade 1: bigger grenades: throws bigger grenades that affect more bloons upgrade 2: nuke powder: makes grenades pop 2 layers upgrade 3: grenade launcher: makes monkey fire grenades MUCH faster upgrade 4: atomic bomb: damages bloons in a huge area, three layers if close enough to blast radius upgrade 5: holy hand grenade: Damages all the bloons in the screen but doesn't damage blimps. Kills all the zombies in the screen. Twin Darts From another ideas page, monkeys could be able to shoot two darts at two different bloons, supposedly being ambidextrous. Tack Rifle A monkey armed with this tack gun can be controlled by player and can shred through many bloons at once. Upgrades to faster shooting, longer range, curved blades( to melee) and laser rifle. Main Battle tank An extremely powerful weapon. Can move around the map if there is enough room for it. Can be upgraded to Canister shell, longer range and Tri-shot, which has three cannons. Extremely useful against MOAB's and BFB's. Dart Gorilla The dart gorilla throws huge darts that can pop through 2 layers of bloons. Its first udgrade should be x-ray darts, which allow the darts to pop through 3 layers of bloons and pop 2 bloons. The second uprade should be banana toss. This allows the dart gorilla to throw bananas that act like boomerangs and also pop through 3 layers of bloons. The third upgrade should be gorilla smash which makes the dart gorilla throw a bomb which damages an area of bloons, tearing through 5 layers of bloons. The fourth upgrade should be atomic gorilla, which makes the gorilla throw a nuke and destroy an huge area of bloons which the farther away the bloons are from the nuke the less damage it does, the closest to the nuke doing damage enough to destroy a ceramic bloon. Spike-o-pult seperated from Dart Tower Like in BTD 3. Replace grapes with darts The grapes should be replaced with smaller darts the same size as darts used by dart monkeys that pop up to 5 bloons before wearing out. When Dreadnaught is activated, the darts will be replaced with smaller flaming cannonballs half the size of the one in the middle. Acid Tower Shoots a burning substance that causes bloons to burn. There should be an upgrade where the fire can spread to other bloons. Wave Tower Shoots wide waves at enemies that are able to inflict more poppage that other projectiles. Water Waves Conjoined Gatling Guns Has two Gatling Gunners in one tower. Pine-a-pult Upgrade for the Spike-o-pult. If the Spike-o-pult is separated from the Dart Monkey, assuming that Triple Shot is its first upgrade, this would be its second upgrade. Sticky Pineapples would be its third upgrade, sticking to bloons. Its fourth upgrade would be Flaming Pineapples which deal 5 DAMAGE to every bloon in the blast radius of the pineapple!! Explosive Darts Explosive Darts should be made the final upgrade. Glue Darts An upgrade for the glue gunner where they shoot glue-covered darts that pop them and glue their children! Moon god A super monkey can either upgrade into this, a sun god,or a lightning god. It is the same as a sun god just it is silver instead of gold, and shoots moon beams instead of sun beams. Lightning god A super monkey can either upgrade into this, a sun god, or a moon god. It is the same as a sun god just it is gold with a silver crown and can shoot either gold or silver lightning bolts. This tower is only available when there is one or more sun gods and one or more moon gods on the field. Monkey Magic School It will increase the line of sight for all Monkey Wizards on-screen. Upgrades to higher LOS increase, faster fire rate for lighning orb and fireball, and slight discounts for wizards' upgrades. 'Monkey Empress' Cost: 595/700/825 Shoots roses that pop 2 layers of bloons at once and have splash damage. Upgrades: Poison: Roses have poison that pops them overtime. Cost: 340/400/450 Snowball: Can shoot a snowball that slows them down. Cost: 255/300/380 Icicle: Shoots icicles instead of snowballs that pop up to 3 bloons at once & slow their children. Cost: 500/670/750 Lightning: Lightning strikes down on random bloons in range & pops 5 layers. Cost: 2125/2500/2975 Black Hole (Yes, 5 upgrades!): Black hole sucks in (pops all layers of) up to 30 bloons at once! Does not affect Blimps. Also gives a shooting upgrade. Cost: 8500/10000/12500 Monkey C.S.I Agent A monkey in a black suite with a dart gun and tazer that can be deployed and will run up and down the track destroying 15 layers of every bloon it comes in contact with.　can only be used every 2 minutes Tesla Tower Launches averagely powered electric arcs at any bloons in its radius. Upgrades with longer range, stronger electricity, Static Arc (electricity arcs towards other bloons) and Plasma Tower (launches extremely powerful Super Plasma Tentacles). Until the Plasma Tower is unlocked, the Tesla Tower is actually quite weak by itself, but if there is more than one, the Tesla Towers become linked by a constant stream of electricity. Armed Sun God A sun god that fires 3 sun beams as normal, but also fires a dartling gun. This will be the upgrade of a sun god. It will look like a normal sun god, but with a gold dartling gun on its right side. This tower is only available when there is one or more dartling guns on the field. Armed moon God A moon god that fires 3 moon beams as normal, but also fires a dartling gun. This will be the upgrade of a moon god. It will look like a normal moon god, but with a silver dartling gun on its right side. This tower is only available when there is one or more dartling guns on the field. Armed Lighting God A lightning god that fires 3 lightning bolts as normal, but also fires a dartling gun. This will be the upgrade of a lightning god. It will look like a normal lightning god, but with a half silver half gold dartling gun on its right side. This tower is only available when there is one or more dartling guns on the field. Laser armed sun god A sun god that fires 4 sun beams instead of 3, and fires a Laser Cannon instead of a normal dartling gun. This will be the upgrade of a armed sun god.It will look like a normal armed sun god but will have a gold Laser Cannon where a normal dartling gun should be.This tower is only avaliable when there is one or more Laser Cannon on the field. Laser armed moon god A moon god that fires 4 moon beams instead of 3, and fires a Laser Cannon instead of a normal dartling gun. This will be the upgrade of a armed moon god.It will look like a normal armed moon god but will have a silver Laser Cannon where a normal dartling gun should be.This tower is only avaliable when there is one or more Laser Cannon on the field. Laser armed lightning god A lightning god that fires 4 lightning bolts instead of 3, and fires a Laser Cannon instead of a normal dartling gun. This will be the upgrade of a armed lightning god.It will look like a normal armed lightning god but will have a half silver half gold Laser Cannon where a normal dartling gun should be.This tower is only avaliable when there is one or more Laser Cannons on the field. Monkey Hypnotist like the Monkey Apprentice Monkey Hypnotist will hypnotize bloons to either go backwards, move around, or or turn into a super monkey bloon. all depending on the upgrades. when they start out, they slow the bloons down.heres the order the upgrades sould come in: 1. slow down: Costs:250 2. go backwards (they will come back) Costs:500 3. confuse themselves 4. turn into super monkey bloon Super Sun God Costs $25000. Super Sun Gods shoot rays that deal 2x the damage to blimps and even pop 2 layers. Spiked Iron Ball A new Road Item! The Spiked Iron Ball hurls itself across the track for a short time, popping any bloon it touches. Police Monkey A tower that shoots a taser at bloons. Good for intersections. Costs $450 +50 every harder difficulty. SWAT Monkey First upgrade for Police Monkey. It shoots bullets that are 2 times more powerful than tasers. Strips two layers. Costs $125 Laser Patrol Second Upgrade for Police Monkey. Shoots lasers that are 4 times more powerful than tasers. Costs $800. Lightning Monkey Third upgrade for Police Monkey. Shoots electricity 8 times more powerful than tasers. Costs $1,500. Zeus Monkey Fourth upgrade for Police Monkey. Shoots 4 beams of electricity that is 16 times more powerful than Police Monkey! Costs $5,000. Hurricane Wizard Last upgrade for Monkey Apprentice. Shoots a hurricane with maxPush=360! Pops bloons as well. Can even push back BIRDS! Death Ray Premium upgrade for super monkey. Activated when laser vision upgrade is bought. Same thing as in BSM. 2x damage when upgraded to Plasma Vision, and 3x power of Plasma Death ray when upgraded to Sun God. This may even work for the Monkey Temple at 2x damage of normal Monkey Temple (for extra 10,000 dollars). 'Transformer' The final upgrade for the Super Monkey! You can turn your Super Monkey into any type of device by clicking a button that says "Transform"! After this, you can choose any tower to transform into with any upgrade! Cost: 45000/50000/52500. Monkey Kaiser The Monkey Kaiser is a moving unit just as the Monkey Ace is, the Monkey Kaiser is a tank with a Camo Monkey riding on it that constantly moves back and forth vertically while slowly firing heavy darts. Upgrade 1 - Increases the Monkey Kaiser's range Upgrade 2 - Lets the Monkey Kaiser detect Camo Bloons within range Upgrade 3 - Gives the Monkey Kaiser a higher fire rate Upgrade 4 - Replaces the Monkey Kaiser's regular turret with a turret with 3 heavy dart firing cannons instead of 1. Weather machine MISC. extreme madness bloons are 5x faster, the waves are 5x larger, harder bloons appear twice as faster, and you start out with half the usual money (325), and earn 1/2 money for each bloon popped! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (just in case you think this is impossible, then you probably don't know that someone made a flash version of this and tried it to find that they actually won.) Unlimited Mode 1000 fun rounds to play! See how far will you go! Expert Difficulty Expert Difficulty Above hard difficulty should be this killer difficulty. With stuff costing 150% of medium difficulty. There should be 100 waves. Pwnage Difficulty Yes, Its pwnage as it looks, ceramic bloons need to be faster here, with stuff costing 180% of medium difficulty. This should be an unlockable mode, This difficulty should have 120 levels. Sudden Death/Death Difficulty all bloons are death bloons! this is the only mode which it IS chosen when death bloons appear. even worse, death bloons will gradually gain the ability to spawn bloons, increase in speed, and get larger! you can't let one escape! OMFG! GBA's level description " This is it. The absolute last level. No more after this. This is where you face the G.B.A. Heck no it does not stand for Game Boy Advance!!! It stands for Great Bloonsmaker Airship. Anyhoo, good luck! you'll need it, hahahahaha...." 'Backwards Mode' The bloons go the opposite way they usually do on normal mode! 'Backwards-Challenge mode' Backwards & Challenge modes combined! Sandbox Apocolypse Mode You start with 100,000 dollars and 10,000 lives and the outcome is like Apocolypse Mode! Super Monkey to the Rescue! When you place a Super Monkey, there should be that "dah dah daaah!" music like when you use the Super Monkey in Bloons 2. 'hyperspace' the only bloons coming are hypersonic bloons, and no, you can't pass with a sun god, they will take more layers to pop and be larger, with waves getting larger, and even taking away more lives at the end! 'Battle mode' 20 rounds, 300 starting money, normal price but bloons 1.5x faster! ' 'Comments: '1: Hi! 20 rounds don't mean easy! the bloons run fast!' '2: Other modes says its hard to fail in level 1, did you?' '5: typing secret codes? no, it did not work!' '10: half down, 10 to go. tower price increASed' 'in 10 round tower price 1.75x' '15: almost! now one bloons take double lives! don't waste your money with the dang lives!' Minigames Minigames are games you get if you manage to beat level 75. Whack A Bloon This minigame is where bloons come up out of holes and you try to hit them. there are 250 rounds. One hit equals one layer stripped off. Upgrades groups are more layers popped, extra popping tentacles, and minions. Slot Machine This is where you spin a slot machine and if you get a tower two in a row, you get one of that tower. If you get three, you get three of that tower. it is possible to get a life and money bonus also, but for a low chance, but not really low. if you happen to be REALLY lucky, then you might be able to call a super monkey storm, which can only be activated by getting all three matched up to the super monkey icon AND give you 3 super monkeys. Opposite Day The bloons are where the towers are supposed to be and the towers are where the bloons are supposed to be. The Matching Game Simply, you match cards. There is a timer, and if you get a wrong pair 3 times in a round or run out of time, you lose. Before the round begins, you get to see the cards. however, some move! Risk this is just like any other game mode except that you can choose to answer a question between rounds, either for money or lives. for each one you get right, you get 10 lives or 500 money, for each one you get wrong, you lose 10 or 500 money. they will all be bloons questions. if you are playing this on your mochi account, then you will get more questions like how many super monkeys do you currently have in bloons 2. otherwise, they will be questions like how many lives do zebra bloons take away. there is a time limit to how long you can take to answer a question to ensure that you don't go searching for the answer on your bloons game, calculator, or anything. you can also choose between multiple choice and open sentence. if you choose open sentence, then you will gain an extra 5 lives or 250 money for each Q answered correctly and lose 5 more lives or 250 money for each you get wrong. Pause Button Only the Portable versions of Bloons Tower Defense 3 and Bloons Tower Defense 4 get the pause button so far. So the pause button can be applied to the computer version. Really useful for Apopalypse. New Maps unlocking tracks tracks should be unlocked by beating a track on certain difficulties. vortex track bloons come from the center and leave at the edges piano track the track is around the white keys and the black keys. very curvy and good for tack towers grassland track is similar to the first BTD 3 track except it has a pond in the middle target track this track goes in a spiral and escapes at the middle or target. there is only building space at the outside or the inside of the track, giving you no room for error. long range towers are highly recommended in this track. there is no water, so buccaneers are cancelled out. Union Jack Looks like a british flag. The bloons come from every direction & escape by crossing the flag. this is extremely difficult (only for experts). Line Track This Expert track is a line, which there is alot of building space, but the track is extremely short giving no room for error. The bloons weave around an Icosahedron's edges in Tetrahedral Symmetry. Blue Triangles represent water. Frequency Track A track where the bloons travel on a frequency line. the track is long but unless your tower is of long range, they will not be shooting at bloons alot given the fact that the track is a frequency line, the only advantage being that the track is the longest of all the tracks. crash track this expert track has bloons coming out from one of the 4 edges and exits in the middle. this track is even shorter than the line track and has 4 of those but has alot of building space. Settings flood mode the whole map is flooded and you have to use water platforms to place a tower with the exception of water towers. mystery apopalypse all the bloons are colored gray and blimps also which they will appear as a gray bloon, giving you no room for error miscolored bloons bloons will be colored incorrectly with any random color, reds can be brown, greens can be red, etc. even blimps can be miscolored as bloons! watch out! you don't know if that red bloon over there is a BFB! new premium items *storm-super monkey storm has no recharge *death ray- super monkey instead shoots a death ray that can completely annihilate every bloon in its path. they can actually affect blimps (zepplins) also *shiny boost- appearance rate of special bloons are increased to 20%. OMG look at the fire rate of those dart monkeys. *road support- road items become free. look at all the road spikes deal with the stealthy bloons *BPS- this Bloon Positioning System detects bloons and will tell you what bloons are coming next in a round in order. this one is free like frag bombs. *legend of the temple-temple is activated at the beginning of the game. only works on the monkey temple track. costs 400. *weather: there will actually be weather in the game and each type will do something different. they will all pop all bloons on the screen by 1 layer each time. *windshield wiper: this is a free premium item which helps you counter mud bloons. *monopoly monkey: reduces tower price by 30%, oh how lovely the yellow sea of sun gods are... *wild monkey: start each game with a wild monkey chosen at random, which dart monkeys are common while super monkeys are EXTREMELY rare with only a 0.1% chance of appearing... (it IS possible to get nothing:P) bloons mode you can actually play as the bloons, which the money is energy. red bloons cost 1, blue 2, green 3, black 11, zebra 23, and so on. 'assist mode' were you start with two guard dart tower s at the beginning of the track and choose any amount of mony to start with from 0 to 1000$ 3d mode If you click 3d then there are special effects (placing towers causes a monkey to pop out of the ground, selling towers explodes the monkey, upgrading towers puts it in a blender to blend the particles, special bloons beaming into the playfield in a blue light and a yellow circle underneath, Super Monkey Storm has a storm of monkeys running with bloon erasers leaving red dust.) Oh, and by the way special bloons are anything higher than ceramic. This has been a edit made by Loldudeover9000. Manual or Automatic You can click on any attacking tower chose either manual or automatic. The manual tower will be controled by you, there can only be one manual set tower on the field at a time. All the other towers are manual TOO. Enter Code On the menu there will be a button that says "Enter Code Here", and if you click on it you could enter a code that will help you in the game. *sizzle-Towers strip all layers of bloons. code:9876543210 *chaching-Infinite money. 9999999999 *iloveyou-Infinite lives. 1010101010 *trophymistake-Any difficulty will give you a gold medal. 1324354657 *monkspy-Camo bloons can be detected by anything. 123dt03 *nocheat-No code *bloonill-bloon is slower. 0000000000 *monkeystrom-Dart monkey is much faster. 1234567890 *infistorm-super monkey storm has no recharge. 1300000000 *all MOAB class bloons become red bloons. 9000900090 *kills all bloons at screen. kill1moab45 *all towers costs 0 money. nomoney999 You can only use 1 code at a time. Multiplayer You and other players could combinde your skills in split screen mode. In split screen mode there are four options: Freeplay, Tag Team, everyone for themself, and Monkeys vs. bloons. In freeplay mode you and other players can test out stradigeys or just pop bloons for fun. In tag team it is team vs. team to see witch team pops the most bloons. In everyone for them self you have to try to pop as many bloons as you can. In Monkeys vs. bloons all players in the group team up to pop as many bloons as you can Bloons chat room On the menu there will be a button that says "Click Here To Chat" ,and if you click on it you could enter a chat room to talk to other players. Second Chance This mode is where if you lose, you have another chance to play the game with the same setup you had before. (But submit is disable, like free play mode. Also non savable. This change is made by logologologol) monkey mutator you can combine towers so they do a little of each of the towers combined. for example, lightsabre thrower and a M.O.A.B. Mauler equals a lightsaber that does more damage to M.O.A.B.s and B.F.B.s, and super monkey and sniper tower equals a fast firing sniper! acheivements there should be something called acheivements that you can accomplish and you can get a reward for them. rewards can be activated or deactivated. no classics win the game without classic towers. reward: 25 additional starting money God get 50 sun gods. reward: 100 extra starting lives, 500 extra starting money Rare Tunnel Find and pop (If it's poppable) all rare Bloons. Reward: rare bloon appearance boost (5%) first victory beat a map on easy. Reward: 25 additional starting money first price raise beat a map on medium. Reward: 30 additional starting money commander monkey beat a map on hard. Reward: 50 additional starting money, 2% price reduction ooh, a penny pop your first rare bloon. Reward: 25 additional starting money lucky day find 2 of the same rare bloons in a game. Reward: 25 extra lives super monkey to the rescue! create a super monkey. Reward: super monkey price reduction (0,5%) one... buy your first tower. Reward: 1 additional starting money two... upgrade a tower to level 2. Reward: 4 additional starting money three... upgrade a tower to level 3. Reward: 5 additional starting money four... upgrade a tower to level 4. Reward: 10 additional starting money five! fully upgrade a tower. Reward: 30 starting money, 5% upgrade price reduction slot machine get a match on the slot machine minigame. Reward: 10 additional starting money jackpot get a jackpop on the slot machine. Reward: 50 additional starting money track pack beat all the tracks. Reward: 5% price reduction a small accomplishment rank up to rank 2. Reward: 10 additional starting money better experience get to rank 5. reward: 25 additional starting money ranker upper get to rank 10. reward: 50 additional starting money tower unlocker unlock all of the towers. reward: 50 additional starting money top ranker unlock all of the upgrades. reward: 75 additiona starting money, 5 extra lives rank master reach rank 100! reward: 50 extra lives, 250 additional starting money getting used to it reach round 2. reward: 5 additional starting money i'm glad you're here reach round 5. reward: 5 additional starting money best friends forever reach round 20. reward: 10 additional starting money. beat it on easy reach round 50. reward: 25 additional starting money. medium cracker reach round 60. reward: 30 additional starting money. bloon popper reach round 75. reward: 50 additional starting money. 100th day of bloon popping reach round 100. reward: 75 additional starting money. monkey commander reach round 200. reward: 150 additional starting money. Pop all the way down reach round 500. reward: 300 additional starting money. Final boss reach round 1000. reward: 600 additional starting money. PRO ONE'S... achievement master Get all achievements. reward: 200 additional starting money and 50 extra lives Things Become real Spike Trap -- forgot where was it, but it was made as a tower creating spikes instead of a trap. Logologologol Challenge Mode -- Made as Challenge section, which you cannot lose a live/only use dart tower. IDK Potential Bloons Category:Gameplay mechanics